For the Grim
by Killingdanse
Summary: What happens when Dean comes back from Hell a little ummm yeah... Please mind the warnings it is M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Sammy," Dean said casually. Sam choked on his own words a thousand emotions playing across his face his breath coming in short gasps as Dean stepped forward. Sam lunged at Dean the smell of demon and hell slowly filling the room as Dean got closer to him.

Sam snatched the blade from behind his back with the sharp click of metal and lunged at the thing that was his brother.

"Who are you?" he shouted bringing the deadly blade to bear as his brother jumped back and Bobby grabbed a hold of him yanking Sam backward before the blade could touch skin.

"Like you didn't do this?" Dean shouted back.

"Do What?" Sam strained against Bobby's tight hold barely hearing Bobby say, "It's him. It's him Sam I've been through this already it's really him." Sam stood every muscle in his body screaming demon as Dean walked toward him.

"I know, I look fantastic huh?" Dean smirked before he was snatched up into a bone crushing hug. The brothers held each other for a moment, tears coming to his eyes. As he pulled back he breathed in sulfur and shook his head slightly.

The brothers argued briefly Dean blaming Sam for selling his soul to get him out of hell and Sam begging for Dean's forgiveness that he tried but couldn't. His heart broke as he told his brother how hard he'd tried.

"It's all right Sammy, you don't have to apologize, I believe you." Dean finally said with an odd quirk to his mouth.

Then came that fatal question. The question that should have never been asked by Dean, by Sam, by Bobby, and definitely not about what pulled Dean out of Hell.

"Well, If he didn't pull me out, the what did?" That was definitely the question that should never have come up. Sam swallowed hard there was something in the back of his head that he couldn't quite bring to the front. He only half listened while Dean made some snarky comment while holding up a bra that had been left in the room. He brushed his hand through his hair trying to catch hold of the thought, the feeling that was just on the edge of his sanity. Sam shook himself. His brother was back he should be happy, why wasn't he? _Because something is very wrong _his mind supplied helpfully. He turned to study Dean very carefully. He looked like Dean but he certainly smelled like hell. No not hell he smelled more like Ruby. Sam shook the thought away its probably just from being in hell for so long.

"So what's next," Bobby asked looking at the brothers, he raised his eyebrow to Sam who just shook his head. "We need to know what can do something like this before we go poking it with a stick." Bobby growled standing. "I suggest you boys stay at my house while we sort things out."

Both brothers nodded and Sam began to pack his duffle bag trying not to look too hard at Dean. If he'd been paying attention he'd had the answer when he turned his back but he wasn't that lucky he was never that lucky.

SPN

Both brothers nodded and Sam began to pack his duffle bag trying not to look too hard at Dean. If he'd been paying attention he'd had the answer when he turned his back but he wasn't that lucky he was never that lucky.

"Hey Sammy," Dean grinned at him perhaps showing a few too many teeth. "Mind if I take a shower before we go. No offense but I smell like hell… literally"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Sam laughed a warm feeling spreading through him at his brother's corny joke.

Dean grabbed some clothes out of his bag and walked into the bathroom. Turning the shower onto cold he ducked his head to avoid the mirror. He stepped into the freezing water and leaned his head against the tiles. The cold felt like home on his skin. He let a slow grin spread across his face as he grabbed the soap and began to soap his body.

It was good to be out. It was good to be free. He closed his eyes and relaxed letting the tension flow from his body.

"Hey Dean," The bathroom door opened.

"Dude privacy,"

"Just thought you would need this," Sam set a few towels on the sink. Sam risked a glance over towards the shower, _Odd cold showers, _the thought floated through Sam's brain. He shrugged and left the bathroom.

Dean stepped from the shower feeling better now that he was in clean cloths. He glanced up catching his reflection in the mirror for a moment. Something stared back at him. It was his face, his eyes, his nose, his lips, but something else stared back reflected in the weathered glass. He shook his head, "Hell must have seriously gotten to me." He said to himself and turned from the mirror before he could see anymore.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked as Dean sauntered from the bathroom a towel slung over his shoulder. Dean just nodded and continued to towel off his hair.

SPN

He ran his hand over the Impala lovingly. The black hood and fender was as beautiful as it had ever been. He slid into the driver's seat frowning at the mp3 player Sam had obviously put into the car. He sighed loudly irritation suddenly overwhelming him. He reached for the ignition and the car started easily. He reached up and put it into reverse backing out of the parking lot before he realized that the key was still in his hand. He quickly slipped it into the ignition as if nothing were wrong glancing sideways at Sam hoping he hadn't noticed.

Sam had taken his usual position staring out the window. They were quiet on the trip to Bobby's neither of them wanted to broach the obvious. The gap between them stretched out. Sam started to speak but as he drew breath he smelled it again. Something off, something wrong, and something delicious.

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean replied with more of an edge to his voice than he intended.

"What was it like?"

"No chick flick moments remember Sammy boy," he growled.

"Ok OK" Sam said shaking his head before leaning it against the window, the smell becoming rapidly overpowering in the car. "You ok?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm Ok." Dean wondered if he actually was. Something dark and quiet twisted in the corner of his mind. It writhed when he'd looked at Bobby for the first time and he clearly felt it when he looked at the woman Sam had been with. Pictures flashed in his head. Images that he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think about what he'd suddenly wanted to do to that woman or do to Bobby for that matter. They were dark thoughts and the thing churned when he contemplated the thoughts.

SPN

He glanced over at Sam who was looking at him with a grin on his face. He wondered vaguely why the slimy thing didn't move when he looked at Sam. He stopped pondering when he realized that Sam was talking to him.

"What?" he frowned.

"I said we needed to turn back there." Sam said again.

"Oh, wasn't thinking," Or rather I was thinking and not paying attention his mind supplied as he pulled an illegal u-turn in the middle of the street. He turned down the road to Bobby's the car jarring a bit as he hit the dirt. The irritation built up a bit more as the dust coated his cars sleek black coat.

When they got to Bobby's Dean felt a bit better about what was going on in his head. Somehow he'd convinced himself that it was just memories of what he'd done in hell. After greeting each other the three sat around the kitchen table drinking beer and discussing that thing that they really should have left alone. Dean knowing about the holy water in the beer specifically failed to mention that it tasted a bit funny but he assumed it was just spoiled holy water if that were possible. He was a bit annoyed that Bobby still didn't trust that he was him and that everything was fine.

"Hey son," Bobby asked Dean, "Feel like cutting some lettuce for my famous burgers, I think we deserve a little bit of celebration don't you." He smiles broadly at the man whom he considered to be family. Standing he set the cutting board out and pulled lettuce and tomatoes out of the refrigerator.

"Sure," Dean smiled at the prospect of meat. Raw meat he thought for a second then shook his head again.

"You ok boy." Bobby asked noticing the strange look Dean had on his face for a moment before it turned into his usual smirk.

"Yeah was just thinking I should do the grilling and we should leave Samantha here to do the women's work." He grinned glancing at Sam who replied "Just for that you're doing both." Sam laughed "You know I would slice a finger off with one of Bobby's knives.

Dean took up the knife and set the head of lettuce down on the cutting board. He sliced the first few pieces cleanly but as he set the knife to the third he noticed the razors edge of the knife and grinned for a moment.

"Hey Dean, you OK?" Sam had walked up behind him. Dean jumped the knife sliding through the edge of his finger. "Damn" he snapped grabbing a towel from the rack. Sam froze. The coppery smell hit him like brute lust. He laid his hand on his brothers back feeling Dean's heartbeat through his chest as it pumped the blood through his veins. "You ok?" he asked again hoping that Dean didn't notice his strange actions.

"Yeah it is just a little cut." Dean replied sticking the finger in his mouth to suck the blood away like they used to do when they were kids. "See," he held out his no longer bleeding finger. "All better." He smiled trying to comfort Sam. He thought the hand on his back was just brotherly concern but felt something else. Power coursed through the touch.

"Umm Sam, did anything strange happen while I was gone?" He cocked his head to the side without turning around.

"N-No," Sam replied quickly removing his hand. Dean instantly regretted the loss of the warmth at his back. Just then Bobby came back into the house grumbling about not being able to light the grill.

"I think I can handle that," Dean replied with a quick laugh, he always liked fire and in return it had always liked him. He stepped outside to the grill and went to reach for the lighter. As he did so the grill started smoking, catching flame quickly. "Hey Bobby," he called inside the house, "I think you got it started you just didn't wait long enough." He stared at the flame that was now licking at the edge of the grate. "Wanna come out here and finish these before I do"

"You'd better." Sam said rubbing his hand where he'd felt Dean's heart against it. "Or there will be nothing left for us to eat." He took Deans place chopping the toppings for the burgers.

"How do you want yours son," Bobby asked Dean as he stepped back up to the grill. "Well done as usual."

"No," Dean grinned a wicked grin, "I think I might try rare this time. After all some things have to change." He laughed at the look on Bobby's face, "Don't look so worried, I just want to try something new."

"Alright but if you get sick ya idgit it'll be your own fault."

"Aww Bobby I didn't know you cared." Dean laughed making his way to the cooler for another beer.

Sam watched his brother eat trying to place the strangeness he saw there. Blood from the rare burger dripped slowly down over his fries which he picked up and ate one by one, grinning.

SPN

"I missed these in Hell, they definitely could use burgers in Hell" he said absently. Sam laughed, yeah that was definitely a Dean comment, but still.

"Well, I'm off," Sam said dropping his napkin on his plate and standing to go into the kitchen.

"Where to?" Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Meeting that girl…." He grinned.

"None of your business Dean." Sam frowned.

"Sammy has a girlfriend, Sammy has a girlfriend." Dean chanted laughing.

"Shut up" Sam expected the usual reply of bitch but Dean went back to eating his burger.

Sam sighed as he walked to the Impala. It was Dean but maybe hell changed people. After all it was hell. He shrugged he had other things he needed to deal with. Picking up his cell phone he dialed Ruby's number.

"Hey ya Sammy," her voice answered silky and smooth as ever. "Big brother doesn't have you tied down some where yet?"

Sam thought that was a strange question but shook it off. Ruby often asked strange things at strange times he'd long since stopped questioning her.

"I need it," was all he said.

"I know you do darling, but you would think that with big bro being back you would not be so eager."

"Damn it Ruby," Sam growled he'd been on edge since Dean had gotten back and was not in the mood to deal with Ruby's antics tonight. "Where?"

"How about right here." A girl stood on the roadside. He pulled over and she slid into the passenger seat. "So how's big brother." She purred.

"Fine." Sam turned toward her sliding the knife out from its holster at his back and reached for Ruby's arm. She snatched it back.

"What's the hurry big guy? Deano got you upset over something." She watched him closely. "Something wrong with the happy homecoming."

"Do you know who pulled him out?" Sam snapped not wanting to play Ruby's games, not tonight when all he could think of was Dean. "Who pulled Dean out of hell?" the question came out of nowhere. He didn't even think he was going to ask her because she was a demon and demons lie.

"Don't know," Ruby shrugged, holding out her arm for Sam to take wrist turned up distracting him. He could hear the blood flowing through her veins. He closed his eyes and just for a second pulled at the demon in her, pulled it just enough to hurt. He grabbed her arm and sliced cleanly through the flesh as she screamed at the movement within her. He held her both the demon inside and her physical body as she squirmed in the seat. He brought her bleeding wrist to his mouth and began to suck greedily at it. He bit down not for the first time wishing the yellow-eyed demon had given him fangs, tearing at the flesh to get more of what he wanted.

Power flowed through him fire sliding through his veins. His vision was suddenly brighter and his hearing better and other changes moving lower in his body. He growled into her flesh as she tried to draw back, his teeth locking into her flesh.

"Damn it Sam" She pushed at his chest realizing that making him stronger wasn't always a good thing. Sam finally came to his senses and pulled back from her blood dripping from his mouth. He wiped it away on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Go," he growled lust filling him making him think and feel things that he'd long since learned came from the blood and not him. He closed his eyes resisting the revulsion of a demon so close to him.

Ruby stared at him before quickly opening the door. She wondered at the consequences of having Dean back in the picture. Sam had definitely changed. The fact that she had no answers she could give him was not a good thing if she wanted to keep her relationship with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine otherwise I wouldn't be writing about them.**

**Something is very wrong. **

_Ruby stared at him before quickly opening the door. She wondered at the consequences of having Dean back in the picture. Sam had definitely changed. The fact that she had no answers she could give him was not a good thing if she wanted to keep her relationship with him._

Sam snuck into Bobby's house trying to be as quiet as he could. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his brother's teasing or Bobby's disapproving stares. Bobby didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew that Sam's new girlfriend was just bad news. There was something about her he just didn't like. One of the floorboards creaked and he cringed waiting.

He moved quietly passed the living room only to see his brother sleeping on the couch. The dim flickering of the TV was the only light in the room. His brother's head was tilted back in sleep and he frowned in his sleep. A soft moan slipped from his mouth as his head turned.

Nightmare, Sam thought, I should go wake him up. Sam silently walked through the living room intent on his sleeping brother. Knowing his brother was usually deadly to wake up suddenly he called his name from a few feet away. Waiting he watched Dean move restlessly in his sleep.

"Dean," he called again stepping closer. "Dean wake up." His brother came awake with a violent yell knife automatically in hand. He slashed out catching Sam in the stomach slicing cleanly through the layers of shirts and into the skin. Sam jumped back a second too late staring at his brother. In the flickering television light he could swear those eyes were as black as obsidian. He shook his head as the pain caught up with his brain and the adrenaline began to leave his body.

"Dean," Sam choked his hands clutching his stomach. His brother stared at him for a second before blinking. Those eyes looked dangerously black before he blinked his sleep addled brain taking in what had happened.

"D'en" Sam tried to say as he dropped to his knees. Damn his stomach hurt. He tried to shake the thought of what Dean's eyes looked like when he first woke up and concentrated on what had just happened. He could feel the demon blood already healing the damage to his intestines but it still bled and hurt like hell.

"Sammy!" Dean rushed forward catching his brother as he fell. "No Sammy," Dean laid his brother back ripping up the layers of shirt that were rapidly soaking with blood. He dropped the hunting knife onto the carpet it shimmered with blood as it fell. Dean surveyed the damage that it had done, that he had done. Sam tried to hid the 12 inch slice through his stomach with his hands but was rapidly losing the struggle to keep Dean's hands away from the cut.

Dean looked at the gash, it wasn't as bad as it first looked.

"Bobby," he yelled hoping to wake the old man, "Bobby!" he yelled again not willing to leave his brothers side. Sam's breathing was shallow as his eyes slipped back in his head showing only the whites as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Shit no, you stay awake Sammy talk to me please, just say anything." Dean babbled using an old blanket to press against the wound. "No Sammy stay awake." He took Sam's jaw in his hand and shook his head roughly. "Sammy say something."

"Srry woke you," Sammy opened his eyes slowly, "Yor eyesss." He hissed as Dean pulled the blanket back to look at the wound. Sammy gasped as Dean slid a finger into the cut.

"What about my eyes? Keep talking Sam." he said even as he prodded the wound painfully sliding his fingers between the skin and fascia feeling Sam's muscles twitch under the pressure. Something in the back of his mind twitched and writhed as he felt Sam's pain through his hand. The pain he was causing. He felt the wound inside begin to close with surprise. Why is Dean hurting me was Sam's first coherent though. Why does he have his hand in me? He stopped thinking when Deans finger slide further up pulling the skin away from the muscle sliding another finger in.

"What are ya doing you idgit," A sleepy voice called from across the room. Bobby still wearing his baseball cap stood in the doorway.

"I'm…" Dean faltered. "I needed…" He was at a loss what was he doing but causing his brother more pain. "how deep." Was the only thing that came to Dean's mind. "I needed to know how deep it was." He quickly pulled his hand from his brother taking up the blanket again to put pressure on the wound. He shook himself not wanting to know why he was causing Sam more pain that he needed to.

"Damn it Dean we taught you first aid when you were what five?" Bobby ran over to Sam snatching up one of the many first aid kits that were kept as close as weapons in this household. "How bad?" was the older man's only question.

"Not deadly unless we can't stop the bleeding," Dean's brain went into what passed for autopilot as the darkness in it slide backward squirming around until it was comfortable. Dean put more pressure on the wound than was needed and Sam groaned.

"Get off him," Bobby pushed him aside. "You're hurting him" Bobby went to work slowly "If you can hear me son this is going to hurt but you need it." He poured the brownish liquid betadine into the wound. Sam came alive with a shriek and Dean scrambled back. Sam shook staring at Dean strangely. Bobby began to stitch the wound. Sam flinching with ever pierce of the needle. "Not as good at this as your brother," Bobby groused as he glanced at Dean who was pinned with his back against the couch staring at Sam with an undefined expression in his eyes. The dark thing moved again as he watched his brother writhe in pain.

Bobby began to stitch the wound closed. "You boys are damn lucky," the man muttered as he sewed. "It didn't go all the way in."

Yes it did Sam's pain addled mind supplied helpfully. He knew he was healing the internal damage already. The worst always seemed to heal first after he drank. The cut would heal soon enough.

"Sammy stay awake," Bobby asked softly finishing the stitches as neatly as he could. "Sammy say something so I know it's not internal"

"Dean." Sam said just a whisper of air escaping his lungs.

"I'm here Sammy," Dean reached out for his brother's hand clasping it gently. It felt wrong, just wrong. He shouldn't be comforting Sam with his blood still on his hands. Something felt good in the warm slickness though. It was a strange feeling.

"Sammy keep talking." Dean said leaning down to lay against his brother. "Stay wake"

"Eyes…" Sam whimpered as Bobby pressed the flesh together to put the last stitch in. "Demon's eyes." He shook his head, instantly regretting it. It had to be a trick of the light.

"He's in shock." Bobby moved away getting a clean blanket to wrap Sam in. "Dean you OK." He asked shocked at the open lust and guilt shining from them.

"I don't know," Dean replied truthfully, "Something is wrong about that wound"

"Other than you did it with that stupid habit you have of sleeping with your knife," the older man replied. "Dean help me move him so I can wrap this."

"Dean," Sam groaned as was rolled side to side so Bobby could wrap his stomach. He reached out for his brother. Dean just stared at the blood on his hands, Sam's blood. He should feel something, guilt, shame, something for hurting his brother but the thing that slithered in his head was blocking out those feelings.

"Dean" Dean hadn't realized Bobby was speaking to him.

"What?" Dean almost snapped.

"I said we have to get him to the couch," Dean lifted his brother with more ease than should have been impossible considering Sam's size. He laid his brother back and watched the pallor slowly slide from Sam's face.

"Sleep now," Sam choked barely audible. "Need to sleep just need to sleep." He groaned moving his big body so that he lay stretched out. Dean lifted Sam's legs and sat down next to him. "D'n don't leave" Sam whimpered. "Please don't leave me… not again." His movements were sluggish as he reached for his brother again. "Please" he begged.

"Right here Sammy, not leaving. Never leaving again." Dean reassured him putting his hand over the wound. "Not again." He whispered the thing in his head liking his brother's pain as he touched the wound again. It slide more towards the front. It was then that Bobby noticed what he was doing. Dean laid Sam's legs over his own on the couch. Moving his hand and squashing the urge to touch the wound.

Bobby left for a moment and returned with a glass of water and some pills.

"Sam I need you awake for just a minute longer. Drink this and take these they will help" he assured the younger man. Sam obediently took them and swallowed them pain overwhelming him as his stomach muscles tensed for him to sit up. To drink. The thing moved behind Dean's eyes. He refused to think about it. He refused the thoughts inside his mind.

"Sam should sleep until least to morning." Bobby said. "You can stay here but I would rather you get some sleep yourself."

"I'm not leaving him," Dean's face washed with guilt. "I'm not leaving him again."

Bobby took one last look at the pair and shook his head. There was something very wrong here but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Ok Dean but don't touch you don't want to disturb a stomach wound and hopefully the stitches will hold but don't touch it." Bobby should his head at the warning he felt he needed to give. There was something wrong here he just couldn't put a finger on it. He was too close to the boys to think they would hurt each other purposely. "I am going back to bed, if you need anything you know where it is," he said gruffly. "Two more pills in four hours, make sure he takes them." With that he turned and fled the room. He needed to think and he doubted he would get much sleep after tonight. Things floated around his brain as he tried to put them together. Once Bobby left he couldn't help but lay his hand on Sam's stomach guilt wracking him but not as much as the desire to touch each stitch. He ran his fingers over them something like pleasure moving through him.

"What's wrong with me." He though snatching his hand back.

**If you like it please review I love good and bad feedback, it keeps me writing and helps me with the story. This is definitely a weird one. Please please even if it just one or two words I can really use the encouragement. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine otherwise I wouldn't be writing about them.**

**Something is very wrong. **

"What's wrong with me." He thought snatching his hand back. He watched his brother's sleeping form. The gentle rise and fall of his chest made the thing inside Dean's head shift uncomfortably. Taking a chance he reached out to stroke his brother's hair like he used to do when they were kids and Sam had a nightmare. As he slid his hand over the dark blond head he felt his hand rest on the pulse of the artery that pumped blood so furiously through his brother's system. The beat made him surge with anger for a moment. Dean shook his head trying to clear the loathing away. He closed his eyes the vision of closing his hand over his brother's throat leaped behind his eyes.

It was so vivid he watched it for a moment play out in his imagination. It wasn't until he heard his brother's breathing become labored that his eyes snapped open. He looked down and in shock and horror realized that his long fingers had moved from the pulse in Sam's neck to clench around his brother's throat. Sam's breathing was labored because he had been slowly depriving him of air.

Dean shot to his feet knocking the chair he was sitting in over in the process. He backed away as his brother's eyes opened looking up at him in love, trust, and questioningly. Dean spun on his heel and rushed for the bathroom. Clutching the cool porcelain he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. As he knelt there retching he felt someone come up behind him. A warm hand came down on his back and rubbed slow in slow circles as he continued even though there was nothing left to come up. He leaned back against the warmth as he slid from his knees. A hand reached out and flushed the toilet another remaining on his back.

"You Ok" Sam questioned his voice laden with concern and fear. Two words that meant more than just are you sick or are you done. They meant what's wrong, how do I help, what can I do.

"Yeah, Sammy I'm OK" again the words meant so much more than what was spoken.

SPN

Sam gasped for breath something was around his neck, punishing, bruising. He tried to move away from it but found his own limbs sluggish and unwilling. His stomach screamed in protest as it tightened trying to draw breath. The thud woke him from his drug induced sleep. He managed to open his eyes only to see his brother rush into the bathroom and throw-up. He stood gingerly and followed. He tried to sooth his brother to get him to say what was wrong, what had been wrong since he returned from Hell. His brother just leaned back against him with his head resting on the cool tile.

Sam pulled away and wet a wash cloth. Settling it behind the back of Dean's neck, "You Ok." He asked. When Dean answered, Sam took a deep breath trying to figure out what the reply meant. He looked at his brother carefully. Dark circles showed under his eyes and the lack of deep sleep showed in the slumped shoulders. Sam reached out and rubbed those shoulders gently. He suppressed a shudder as he felt the power beneath the older hunter's skin. Holy water, salt lines, silver, every test passed and yet there was something different. Sam guessed that Hell changed people and shook off the feeling of strangeness.

"Sammy you'll hurt yourself." Dean stated flatly. Sam shook his head.

"They're just stitches, I've had them a thousand times before." Sam watched Dean for a moment. There was definitely something different he just couldn't put his finger on what. "He passed every test" Sam reminded himself. Still there was a faint scent of sulfur around his brother.

"Come on" Sam tried to smile as he held out a hand to help Dean to his feet. Dean looked at the hand his eyes blank for a moment. The whispering in his brain was no more than a soft murmur as he saw himself grabbing that hand and using it as leverage to rip the stitches he knew were there. He stifled the urge to shove his hand inside his brother and tug at the pink bloody parts that were there. He levered himself up not risking touching his baby brother.

"I'm fine Sammy go back to bed, you need to rest." Dean leaned against the door frame for a minute as his brother shuffled back to the room they shared. Staring down at his traitorous hands he shook his head. He walked back to the room and picked up the chair to sit down next to his brother. Sam lay back with a groan as the movement pulled at the wound. Dean smiled before he could catch himself.

Sam turned his head towards Dean just in time to see the smile disappear. He shook his head not sure whether he saw it at all. His brother looked concerned and perfectly normal. He took a deep breath his dream coming back to him. He'd been dreaming about Jesse and the first time he and Dean fought in his apartment. Only instead of talking his brother had been choking him, his eyes black and the smell of brimstone flowing from him. "It was just a dream." He thought his eyes still on Dean.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Dean's sarcasm kicked in as he noticed his brother's gaze.

"You ok, I mean really ok?" He asked the older hunter.

"Course I am. It must have been the burger." Dean smirked his mind going back to his hand around Sam's throat and how good it felt.

**If you like it please review I love good and bad feedback, it keeps me writing and helps me with the story. This is definitely a weird one. Please please even if it just one or two words I can really use the encouragement. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know it's been a really long time but work happens lol – Once again this is for Grimloki and I hope she enjoys it. Remember no beta so the mistakes are mine and I don't own them I just like to play with other peoples toys… If I did own them I definitely wouldn't be writing right now lol.**_

_Sam slipped out as soon as he thought his brother was asleep. He needed to heal and the craving from the blood that he'd lost earlier was too strong for him to handle. He slowly snuck out to the impala and slid the flask out from under the seat where he'd hidden it after his visit with Ruby. Taking a long swallow he felt the power course through him. He shivered before sliding back into Bobby's house his mind filled with the dream he'd had of being choked._

SPN

Sam slowly opened the door to the bedroom at Bobby's. It was the room that he shared with his brother whenever they stayed there and it seemed that they would be staying for a while this time. He wanted to make sure his brother was truly all right. He shook his head his shaggy hair falling into his eyes. There seemed to be something off.

He glanced up looking at the bed where Dean lay only to realize his brother was watching him in the low light of the open bathroom door. Sam shook his head. In the soft glow his brother's eyes looked almost solid black. Something coiled low in Sam's stomach, desire? Fear? Dean blinked and rolled slightly towards where Sam was standing.

"Something wrong?" Dean's voice was just his voice. Dean's eyes were just his eyes, Sam realized. He shook his head unable to speak for a second. "Where ya been?" Dean questioned smirking "Did Sammy get a girlfriend?"

"Uh," Sam replied.

"You did didn't you?" there was that smirk again as Dean turned away from the light. The black illusion was back. Sam stared hard trying to see some glimmer of white in the darkness.

"I didn't,"

Dean chuckled "Finally getting some?" his voice teasing.

Sam gritted his teeth those eyes getting to him. He needed to see the natural hazel if only to reassure himself. "I am not," he growled not entirely sure why this was upsetting him so badly.

"Touchy," Dean turned toward him again. Sam sighed realizing it was just a trick of the light. "You always were a princess."

"So what were you doing?" an odd tone creeping into his brother's voice.

"I was just out," Sam lay on his back trying to sort out why he suddenly felt so out of place. He lay back, closed his eyes, and decided he would get down to the bottom of it in the morning.

SPN

Dean stood as soon as he heard his brother's quiet breathing. Sleeping was something that Sam never did well and there was something he needed. He stood and moved towards his brother. He stared at the scowl that graced his brother's features and tried to think what he might be dreaming about. As he watched he felt that darkness start to uncoil again. It was the same thing he felt when Sam had walked in. The same thing he felt when he looked at Bobby. He shook his head trying to clear it as he watched his Sammy sleep and this was his Sammy, he grinned possessively. "Mine" echoed in his head. Dean frowned, he'd always thought of his brother as his responsibility but never with such intensity. The darkness uncoiled a bit further. As it did it he reached out and gently brushed his hand through Sam's hair, something he'd done since they were kids.

A shock of raw power climbed up his arm he almost pulled his hand back until he realized that the sensation wasn't unpleasant just intense. "What the hell," he thought almost wanting to wake Sam up and ask about it. It drew him closer in. He suddenly wanted to feel more of it, to feel it completely against his skin. On impulse he pulled his shirt off and crawled into bed with Sam. The feeling of Sam next to him again both warm and loving and alarmingly intense.

Dean didn't sleep so much as let his mind go into a twilight state. His body soaked up the feeling that was Sam and the darkness receded happy. He felt Sam's arm wrap around his chest as his brother felt for the older siblings heartbeat. Sam's large hand rested against his chest causing his heart to jump when the strange feeling crept into his chest.

Dean's eyes snapped open when he felt his brother move away from him. He rose slowly trying not to wake Sam. Standing he watched his brother wondering. Without realizing it he must have made a noise because Sam rose up like the hunter he'd been trained to be.

Sam woke to a strange scent and an even stranger noise. His hand automatically went for the gun on the night table, its weight fell into his hand and he came up out of bed the gun aimed at the source of the sound. His other hand coming out, reaching out with his mind and tugging at what he felt was a demon. His eyes snapped open his finger curling around the trigger. Before he could squeeze off a round two things happened. He recognized the smell as something like Ruby only more masculine and recognized his brother standing at the foot of his bed.

"Whoa Sammy, it's just me." Dean raised his hands showing Sam that he wasn't armed. "I just thought we would get some practice in before breakfast. I haven't worked out in so long that I thought I should."

Sam shook his head to clear it as Dean reached out to rub his own heart which suddenly hurt. It was like what he felt last night only infinitely more painful. He closed his eyes to pay attention to what Sam was saying realizing he hadn't been listening.

"What?"

"I said sure just let me take a shower and wake up a little bit," Sam said just needing time alone. He'd just almost killed his brother, and he couldn't figure out if it was the gun in his hand or the power that did it. He stood his eyes raking over Dean's shirtless form. Taking a deep breath he realized that Dean's scent was surprisingly good, in a decidedly non-brotherly way.


End file.
